17 stycznia 1990
Program 1 08:05 Przez lądy i morza – ocieplenie globalne? 08:35 Domator: Nasza poczta – Ciasta i ciasteczka 08:50 Domowe przedszkole 09:10 DT – wiadomości 09:25 Koty to dranie – film TP 10:25 Domator: Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11:10-16:00 Programy oświatowe: 11:10 Drogi do Niepodległej – Rewolucja 1905 12:00 Spotkania z literaturą, kl. II lic.: Liryki Juliusza Słowackiego 12:50 Wśród ludzi – Gospodarka 13:30 TTR: Produkcja roślinna, sem. I: Zasady eksploatacji urządzeń wodno-melioracyjnych /1/ 14:00 TTR: Produkcja zwierzęca, sem. I – Prawidłowe postępowanie przy porodzie 15:00 Muzyka, kl. I – Dźwięki sol-ini 15:30 NURT 16:00 Program dnia - Telegazeta 16:05 Telewizyjny Informator wydawniczy 16:25 Dla dzieci: Kameleon 16:50 Dla dzieci: Trąba 17:15 Teleexpress 17:30 Puchar świata w skokach narciarskich – Zakopane 18:25 Dawniej niż wczoraj 19:00 Dobranoc: Wyprawa profesora Gąbki 19:10 Oferty Pegaza 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Wojna i film: Zakazane piosenki – film fab. prod. pol. 22:00 Sport 22:10 Sensacje XX wieku 22:40 DT – Echa dnia 22:55 Plus-minus – pr. publ. 23:25 Język angielski /13/ 23:55 Program na czwartek Program 2 16:55 Język francuski /11/ 17:25 Program dnia 17:30 Śpiewanie w kraju Basków – rep. 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Magazyn 102 19:00 Pokój niżej /2/: Bilety do teatru – serial prod. ang. 19:30 Rotarianie w Warszawie – rep. 20:00 Czarno na białym – przegląd PKF 20:40 Przegląd muzyczny /2/ 21:00 Ze wszystkich stron: Miasto otwarte – rep. C. Duraja o Władywostoku 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Przyjaciele – serial TP 23:20 Telewizja nocą 00:05 Komentarz dnia 00:10 Program na czwartek BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy 10.00 News Weather followed by Going for Gold 10.25 Children's BBC: Playdays 10.50 Children's BBC: Poddington Peas: Poddle Island Mystery 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Knots Landing All's Well 15.05 Primetime 15.40 Popeye Double Bill 15.50 Dooby Duck's Disco Bus 15.55 Rupert Rupert and the Pepper Rose 16.00 Mick and Mac 3: Washing 'Better get a plumber!' 16.10 SuperTed: 2: Dot's Entertainment 16.25 Martin's Mice 3: Enough to Make a Cat 16.35 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles It Came from Beneath the Sewers 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Little Sir Nicholas 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Family Matters 20.00 Dallas KaBoom 20.50 Points of View 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Q.E.D. 22.00 Sportsnight 23.15 Silent Revolution 0.05 Weather 0.10 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.05 Daytime on Two Search Out Science Inset: Structures 9.30 Sports-Science Fully Fit 9.50 Lernexpress 1: Ich über mich 10.05 You and Me 10.20 Search Out Science Structures - Show of Force 10.40 Around Scotland Edwardian Scotland 11.00 Words and Pictures Arthur 11.15 English Time Storytelling 11.35 Inset Managing Schools 12.10 Science in Action In the Pictures 12.30 Lifeschool You and Your Health 12.55 Step Up to Wordpower 13.20 Bertha 13.40 Zig Zag The Odyssey The Siege of Troy 14.00 News Weather followed by Storytime Mrs Mopple 's Washing Line 14.15 Country File 14.40 Arthur Negus Enjoys 15.00 News Weather followed by Wild World The Royal Forest 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Behind the Headlines 17.00 Pesticides - Safe or Suspect? 17.30 Holiday 90 18.00 DEF II The Invisible Man 18.50 Reportage 19.40 Rapido 20.10 Timewatch 21.00 M*A*S*H Goodbye Radar (part 2) 21.25 Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit 2 22.20 Building Sights 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Behind the Headlines 0.30 Closedown